Fluid collection devices including, but not limited to, microfluidic devices and multi or single use medical diagnostic devices such as blood gas, hematology, and urinalysis testing devices/systems and the like, are useful in a variety of applications, including performance of chemical, clinical and environmental analyses of chemical or biological samples. Such devices are particularly well suited for analyses of minute quantities of samples, and can be produced at relatively low cost. Microfluidic devices typically include open ports for sample introduction, channels for transferring fluids, and can include chambers for storing reagents, pumps, valves, filters, etc.
The typical method of introducing a fluid sample to a microfluidic device has been to dispense the sample from the original collection device, like a syringe, onto the open port on the microfluidic device. In some case, like with the use of a vacutainer, it is sometimes necessary to first remove a portion of the fluid to be tested from the vacutainer by pipette or syringe, followed by dispensing the sample to the open port on the microfluidic device. Regardless of the exact method used, there exists a clear risk of a biohazard or chemical hazard spill when samples have to be dispensed to an open port. In addition, in cases like the use of a vacutainer described above, the use of multiple consumables is often required, which adds to the exposure risk and adds to the amount of chemical or biological hazardous waste which has to be handled and disposed. Also, dispensing samples manually to a fluid collection device not only presents a risk of exposure, but also ties up the hands of the technician, keeping them from other important tasks such as patient care, entering demographics, or other documentation tasks.
Thus, there is a clear need for an improved system or method or device useful in accomplishing the task of dispensing samples to a fluid collection device which minimizes risks of exposure and frees up time for the technician.